Guide to Limestone Mountain
Provided by Saltyloves with full consent, and credits to Saltyloves. This page is in progress (Guide Start) Welcome to Eden Eternal! This guide is to help you navigate the first map, Limestone Mountain, and to answer a few questions that you may have as a new player. Let's begin! As soon as you arrive, your first quest becomes available: Awakening I You are asked to report to Madam Cynthia, who stands immediately directly in front of you. After you speak with Madam Cynthia, she will offer you the next quest: Awakening II. For this quest, speak to Village Head Schoss and then complete the quest with Mining Captain Laz. Laz offers you the next quest: Awakening III. You are asked to defeat 6 Red Cap Mushroids. But where are they? The simple way to find them is to open your Quest Log (L), and click the blue "Go" button beside your quest objective . Alternatively, run down the hill and west across the bridge: Once you defeat 6 Red Cap Mushroids, turn your quest in to Laz to progress the quest line: Awakening IV. Now you have to go into the Andrew Village Mine and hunt down Cave Mushroids. The mine is just up the hill to the northeast. Defeat 4 Cave Mushroids, then speak to Miner Airy just inside the dungeon entrance to advance the questline: Awakening V. Airy will give you a Miner's Hammer. Look in your Backpack (B) and right-click the Miner's Hammer to equip it. When you defeat Jahan with this hammer (or with the use of Fire spells), your quest item, the Sapphire Shard will drop. Turn the Sapphire Shard in to Airy and choose a quest reward: Now accept the next quest: Crystal Clue I. Exit the mine through the pink portal and head down the hill, through the town square, and across the western bridge to Zumi Merchant Alec. Alec will give you the quest: Crystal Clue II which asks you to to collect the quest item from Sharp Horn Yak. You may have to defeat more than one to obtain your quest item! Give Alec the Madam Cynthia also has a quest for you now: Weaving Ox Hair for Love. It's best to accept all 3 of those quests before you continue, as two of them require Sharp Horn Yaks. Upon completing your quests, turn them in to Madam Cynthia and Schoss for monetary rewards. You should have reached level 5 by now, and if you have not, try fighting a few more Mushroids or Yaks. Then, speak to Alec to choose your new pet! Open your Backpack (B) and right-click your new pet to summon him. He will pick up items for you, but he cannot help you in battle until you reach character level 25. See the Pet guide for details. Alex will offer you the next quest in the questline: The Magician by the Water Wheel II. For this quest, you are going to gather some Magic Mucous from Rainbow Angelly which can be found just down the hill from Zumi Merchant Alec. Turn in the Magic Mucous and Sapphire Shard to Oracle Magi Athena Marie. Athena Marie gives you the next quest: The Magician by the Water Wheel III. You will have to cross to the other side of the river to defeat 5 Rocky High Mushroid and collect 2 Fetid Spore from Fetid Spores. Oh, and watch out for that *Hidden Angelly - it's sneaky! Return to Athena Marie when you are finished and choose a quest reward: Accept the next quest: /bThe Magician by the Water Wheel IV/b. Collect 4 Voltaic Heart from the Limestone Golems in the same area where you found Rocky Mountain Mushroids. Return to Athena Marie and choose a quest reward: Accept the next quest: The Magician by the Water Wheel V. At this point, Ursun Warrior Deln and Hunter Torch will offer repeatable quests to help you raise some money and gain exp, but they are entirely optional: Cross the river once more and run west up the hill to Mining Captain Kev. THIS IMAGE HAS BEEN RESIZED. CLICK TO VIEW THE FULL SIZE IMAGE. Speak to Kev and choose your quest reward: Now accept the quest: Angor Quarry I. This quest will send you into the depths of Angor Quarry, where you must defeat the bosses Harlan and Mori Mori. For this, you will need to bring some friends because it is simply too difficult to complete on your own at this level! When you defeat them, you can speak to the Soul Guardian for a quick exit. Return to Kev to choose your reward: Now that you have completes all of the main quests in Limestone Mountain, you can advance to Tranquil Hill for more! --- Side Notes --- 1. Limestone Mountain gives you your first special title! 2. When you've completed enough quests on this map, you can buy special items from the Andrew Fame Chest that may offer advantages in battle. 3. Some special quest items allow you to summon a boss that has a chance to drop advanced gear! 4. Link your soul to a Soul Guardian so you can revive in convenient locations! 5. Random bosses you encounter may also drop advanced gear and other special items for you, IF you can kill them! Category:Guides